


Just Pass Me The Blunt

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Thorin wanted was to unwind after a hard day at work. Instead, he was introduced to a curly-haired cutie. He wasn't complaining, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just some teens Smokin Weed

  I heaved a heavy sigh as I collapsed on the couch of my cramped apartment. Work had been extremely difficult today. Especially when I had to share a shift with that dipshit, Nori. Somehow, we managed to argue every five minutes today. I'm pretty sure our arguing scared away a lot of customers, too. The look on Dori's face at the end of the day said it all. As punishment, we had to close the restaurant every night for the next month.

I rubbed my eyes angrily. Even the thought of being near that asshole pissed me off. However, I needed the money. So I just had to suck it up. I turned over onto my back and stare at my ceiling. I followed the various cracks with my eyes. I must have been laying there for half an hour or so before I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I fish it out before checking the sender. It was my good friend, Dwalin. I grin as I read the message.

From: Dwalin

  _Heeyyy dude u comin to today's session or wat?_

I pondered for a moment before replying. 

_yea be there in a bit..._   


   I slowly get up from the couch and make my way towards my bedroom. I change out of my uniform and into something more comfortable. As I finished changing into my street clothes, I grabbed my phone from the kitchen counter and head out the door.

  I walked for about 15 minutes before standing in front of a very familiar two story house. I walk up the steps and ring the doorbell. The door is immediately opened by my muscular, tattooed friend with a grin on his face.  


  " Thorin! I'm so glad you decided to show. Get in here, buddy!" He pulled me in and shut the door before guiding me to his livingroom.

  "I'm just happy to be here, Dwalin. Work has been a pain in the ass lately..."

  He just grinned as we reached the room. I looked around at the other people in there. There was Ori,  Dwalin's shy, awkward boyfriend. He was also the younger brother of Nori. I highly doubt he knows Ori does this shit. There was Thranduil, my…friend? It's complicated. Don't ask. Then there was Bard,  his boyfriend. It was the regular group. Except for one person. 

  He was obviously new to this. His body was completely stiff and his hands kept playing with the hem of his shirt. That's the look of a virgin smoker. He looked like he needed someone to talk to, however I wasn't in the mood. I didn't want to scare him even more with my shit attitude. 

  I guess I really didn't have a choice since Dwalin basically pushed me into the guy who, up close, was actually a shorter than me. Not by a lot,  though. Okay that's a lie. He's like a bite sized person. Or maybe I'm just really tall.

As I regained my balance,  I give Dwalin a glare before turning back to the newbie. His chocolate brown eyes were wide as he stared at me. He looked pretty surprised. I should probably give him a warm welcome.  My warm welcome to this ''club'' was a slap on the ass and two candy bars. It sucked. What should I say? Think, Thorin. Thi-

  "Hey."

  Now it's my turn to look surprised. Did he… just initiate a conversation with me? I've been told I'm very intimidating. That and I'm socially awkward and I just end up freaking people out.

  "Hey." I say back. 

  


  He visibility relaxes when I reply back. I guess I wasn't too intimidating since the only thing I said was 'hi' and he chilled out.

  


  "My name is Bilbo. What's yours?" He asks politely. 

  


  I internally scoff. What is this? Fucking kindergarten? We're here to get high not compare Lunchables…

  


  "I'm Thorin. So I'm guessing you're new here."

  


  No shit, Thorin. Of course he's new here. You probably sounded like a fucking idiot. 

  


  "Yeah, but I'm only new to this group. This isn't my first time smoking." Bilbo smiled.

  


  Well now I was interested. 

  


  " Wait, so why are you with us and not your regular group? "

  


  He looked away and chuckled sheepishly before answering. 

  


  "My group got busted by the cops a few weeks ago. Luckily, I was sick and missed that session. My group is jailed up for a while."

  


  "But why did you choose our group? "

  


"Ori is my lab partner in chemistry. He told me there were some pretty interesting people in this one!" He said as he grinned, a light blush spread across his cheeks. 

  


  I shift my gaze from him to the others around the room.

  


  Dwalin and Ori are setting up the blunt to be passed around later, seeing as how everyone else is occupied at the moment. Thranduil and Bard are setting up Cards Against Humanity,  occasionally looking at a few and laughing to themselves. 

  


  Then I look back at Bilbo and admire the way he plays with stray curls that manage to obscure his view. Yeah...

  


  Interesting indeed.

  



	2. Bofur is Brainfucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets kinda creepy :/

  Bofur had been staring at Bilbo from the other side of the classroom for an hour. Bilbo had tried to distract himself from the bloodshot eyes staring into his soul, but the feeling continued to nag him. He gave up trying to ignore it and turned to stare right back, hoping Bofur would turn away. Sadly, Bofur's stare did not budge at all. Bilbo could have even sworn the stare intensified.

 

  The bell rang and Bilbo quickly packed his stuff up and headed into the hall. He headed straight to his locker. Luckily, his friend Ori was there waiting for him.

 

  "Hey Bilbo!" Ori greeted.

 

  Bilbo waved back and opened his locker to put books away.

 

  "So, do you want to go off campus with me to get some food? I'm honestly not feeling the school lunches today." Ori offered.

 

"Oh god yes! If I have to eat cold mashed potatoes and mystery meat one more time, I'll have to burn down the cafeteria." Bilbo grinned, zipping his backpack up and throwing it over his shoulder.

 

They had began walking away when Bilbo suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. He turned around and locked eyes with Bofur all the way down the hall. The same bloodshot eyes that watched him during class were following him in the halls. Bilbo groaned and turned to Ori.

 

  "I'll be right back." Without waiting for a response,  he turned and marched down the hall.

 

  Once he stood in front of Bofur, he grabbed the front of his hat and dragged it over his eyes.

 

  "Stop staring like a creep, Bof. It's unsettling."

 

  The only response from the taller boy was a grin and giggle. Bilbo was about to comment about how creepy that was when the strong smell of weed hit his nostrils. He covered his nose with his hands.

 

  "Jesus Christ, Bofur! You must be stoned out of your mind right now! That explains why you were staring at me. You were too high to do anything else." Bilbo sighed and raised Bofur's hat out of his eyes, "You wanna get some food? I obviously can't leave you by yourself when you're like this."

 

  Bofur nodded enthusiastically. 

 

  "I'll eat all these chickens!" He gestured around to the empty space around them.

 

  "Right…"Bilbo grabbed his hand and began leading them down the hall, "…come on, let's get you fed and possibly less stoned."

 

  

 


	3. Bilbo and Beorn are...Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shrugs*

  The wind howled and moaned against the window Bilbo was currently staring out of. The rain hit the window in a way that made him wince a few times. His body secured in a thick piled around his body, he snuggled deeper into it and frowned.

 

  "What's got you so down, bunny?"

 

Bilbo's frown turned into a pout and he turned to the man currently making his way towards him with two cups of hot chocolate. 

 

  "Beorn, don't ever call me that." His pout lessened when he was handed his cup."Besides, you don't have the right to cute nicknames."

 

  "Um, excuse me? You show up to my house uninvited and eat all my honey cakes. Then you hog all my blankets. You can't say anything about rights."

 

  Bilbo turned back towards the window just as the outside flashed with lightning. 

 

  "Y'know, when I decided to come over during this shitty weather, I was hoping you'd fuck me against your couch. Sadly, it seems to not be a fuck buddy kinda day."

 

  He felt a pair of arms go between the blankets and wrap around his waist. He sighed in content.

 

  "Yeah.Sorry about that. There really isn't anything to do during this weather. Especially here, which is why I was surprised you showed up at my house in the first place." Beorn rested his head on top of Bilbo's curls.

 

  "We just haven't hung out in awhile. I kinda missed just chilling here. Like when we were younger and none of us ever had anything to do."

 

  Beorn hummed.

 

  "I'd throw out the idea of getting high to pass the time, but dealing with you when you're high is a hassle."

 

  "Okay, ouch. And fuck you, I didn't want to get high anyways. Last time I got high during this kind of weather, I got really sick."

 

  "That's because you went streaking down a busy street. You almost got hit by a car and arrested." Beorn laughed.

 

  Bilbo set his cup down and turned around to glare at the man. He was met with a grin and a wink. Beorn pulled him closer to his body. Bilbo rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck. For a moment, they just stared at eachother. Slowly, Bilbo leaned his face closer to Beorn's. He was met half way and their lips touched. 

 

  Their kisses got increasingly passionate and Bilbo hopped up and wrapped his legs around Beorn's waist. The tall man walked them towards his couch and laid Bilbo down on it. With Bilbo's wrists pinned down, he slowly placed kissed down his neck before leaning towards his ear. 

 

  "I think I changed my mind about the whole fuck buddy thing."

 

  He was met with the sound of Bilbo's laughter and he continued trailing kisses and love bites across his body, closer to his waistband. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shrugs even more*

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH my first post! I'm so sorry if it's not that good! I have to do all the editing on mobile so I don't really know how it looks. If you have any suggestions for me, just leave a comment and I'll respond as soon as I can. ♡


End file.
